


Growing Your Mane

by radbees



Series: At last but certainly not least [2]
Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Bullying, Gen, Gryffindor Pride, Gryffindor Roxanne Weasley, Insults, Protective Cousins, Racism, Sibling Rivalry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-03 08:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15814797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radbees/pseuds/radbees
Summary: As soon as Fred for into Gryffindor, Roxanne knew she'd follow. As soon as he turned out to be trouble, the Hogwarts staff and students assumed she would too.Because as soon as Fred's name was called, everyone silently remembered the fallen hero and jokester and everyone, including a few begrudging Slytherins, clapped.But Roxanne's name brought whispers, theories, insults, and no significance. Few people knew she was named after her maternal grandmother, even fewer cared.After all, Roxanne Weasley wasn't her own person, she was just Fred's copy, the equivalent of her father George, a backup in case Fred #2 decided to go out the way his namesake did, that was it.Perhaps it was time to do something about that, though.





	Growing Your Mane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> COMING SOON

COMING WINTER, 2019-2020


End file.
